Pas sur la bouche
by mim0u
Summary: Depuis quelques mois déjà elle le rejoind dans sa chambre...DMHG


Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle me retrouvait pour que l'on s'unisse dans des étreintes dont nous seuls partagions le secret.

Deux mois que le serpent et la lionne se rencontraient à la nuit tombée.

Qu'Hermione Granger me rejoignait dans ma chambre pour que nos corps se mêlent dans des caresses plus que parfaites.

Ce soir là encore elle était là, debout devant moi avec pour seul vêtement sa nuisette de satin verte que j'aimais tant.

Moi, j'étais assis sur mon lit simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama.

Elle était seulement à quelques pas de moi et pourtant elle paraissait tellement inaccessible.

Hermione…

Comment faisait-elle pour paraître si près et si loin en même temps ?

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, seulement éclairée par la lune et ses étoiles, elle accrocha ses yeux aux miens.

Sans briser ce lien invisible qui c'était tissé entre nos regards, elle fit lentement glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette le long de ses épaules permettant à cette dernière de tomber sur le parquet, non sans avoir au préalable effleuré chaque centimètre de la peau de sa propriétaire.

Je la contemplais comme à chaque fois qu'elle se présentait nue devant moi.

C'était la plus belle femme que j'avais eu le plaisir de voir partager mon lit et elle était à présent la seule à pouvoir se glisser sous mes draps.

Car depuis que nous avions commencé à nous voir pour assouvir nos besoins charnels, je n'avais plus jamais posé les yeux sur une autre.

Toujours assis sur mon lit je lui tendis la main afin qu'elle me rejoigne.

Elle ne la saisit pas, toujours immobile attendant que je fasse le premier pas.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle me laissait « contrôler » dans notre liaison.

Je me levais donc et m'avança vers elle.

Lentement je levai ma main et posa le revers de celle-ci sur sa joue pour la lui caresser délicatement.

J'aimais ces moments où nos esprit semblaient ne faire qu'un, nos envies et nos attentes étant les mêmes.

Ces moments où j'étais libre de mes gestes avec elle.

Car si dans notre intimité quelque chose avait changé, ce n'était pas le cas dans la vie de tous les jours.

Je ne m'en prenais plus à elle, arrêtant de l'insulter mais elle ne m'adressait pas la parole pour autant, allant jusqu'à m'ignorer alors que moi j'allais sans cesse vers elle.

Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je l'aimais trop pour ça même si pour elle notre relation s'arrêtait une fois qu'elle avait comblé ses désirs.

Elle avait été claire au début de notre relation.

Pas de sentiments, juste deux corps assouvissant leur concupiscence.

Seulement il en était autrement pour moi.

Auparavant je vivais dans la froidure propre à la famille Malefoy.

Mais un jour elle était entrée dans ma vie.

Elle n'en était pas consciente mais elle était pour moi la lumière qui m'avait peu à peu sorti des ténèbres dans lesquels on m'avait tracé un avenir.

Je l'aimais, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Grâce à elle j'avais découvert ce sentiment si doux mais qui pouvait églement être si dur.

L'amour.

Notre relation avait débuté après la mort de Weasley et la disparition de Potter lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre.

Elle avait besoin de soutien et de tendresse.

Ne pouvant se tourner vers la petite Weasley qui traversait la même souffrance qu'elle, elle avait fini par venir me trouver afin que je lui apporte le réconfort qu'aucune de ses amies n'auraient pu lui offrir.

J'étais fière qu'elle soit venue vers moi et je me félicitais d'avoir fait succomber l'indomptable Granger.

Quel prétentieux.

J'ai compris plus tard qu'elle ne m'avait pas choisi moi, mais plutôt la simplicité, car étant tous deux Préfets-en-chef nous partagions les mêmes appartements.

Il était donc facile de nous retrouver à l'abri des regards et sans éveiller les soupçons.

Des mes mains je parcourais son corps essayant d'imprégner sur ma paume ses formes parfaites car je savais que cette nuit était la dernière, que je ne reverrai sûrement plus la belle Hermione nos études prenant fin le lendemain.

Je voulais donc profiter de chaque minute, chaque seconde passée avec elle, souhaitant créer un souvenir dont je devrai me contenter le reste de ma vie.

Je me penchais vers elle espérant capturer ses lèvres mais comme à chacune de mes tentatives elle détourna le visage me présentant sa joue.

Je n'insistais pas laissant mes lèvres se consacrer à son cou en y déposant des dizaines de baisers.

Alors que ma bouche s'attardait sur un point sensible à la base de son cou, elle me fit lentement reculer jusqu'à mon lit et m'y allongea.

Elle se plaça doucement sur moi, ses jambes de chaque coté de mon bassin, alors que je la contemplais de nouveau.

L'éclairage de la lune donnait l'impression que sa peau était faite de soie pure.

Elle entreprit d'embrasser mon torse de haut en bas faisant monter peu à peu le désir en moi.

Quand elle fut arrêtée par le bas de mon pyjama, elle releva son visage pour me regarder avec son habituel sourire espiègle.

Je m'étonnais comme toujours devant son manque de timidité lors de nos ébats, sachant qu'en dehors de cette chambre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand un garçon l'approchait de trop près.

Sans lâcher mon regard elle retira mon bas de pyjama ainsi que mon sous-vêtement afin que je sois aussi nu qu'elle.

Elle embrassa à nouveau mon torse comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, mais n'ayant plus d'obstacle elle descendit jusqu'à ma virilité déjà empreinte de désir et y déposa de légers baisers.

Après quelques instants, elle entrouvrit sa bouche laissant sa langue continuer le travail qu'avaient entrepris ses lèvres pour finalement se stopper pressentant ma jouissance prête à exploser.

Elle remonta jusqu'à mon visage et déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

Je la fis basculer afin de me trouver à mon tour en position de domination. C'était à mon tour à présent de lui prodiguer de délicieux supplices.

Je me penchais vers elle espérant à nouveau un baiser, mais encore une fois elle détourna la tête car pour elle une relation ne pouvait durer si l'on souhaitait y mettre des sentiments.

Elle préférait donner son corps plutôt que son coeur qui était à présent endurci par les sinistres moments de la vie.

Elle refusait donc d'offrir ses lèvres, preuve pour elle d'amour.

Pourtant moi, j'aurais échangé toutes nos étreintes, toutes nos nuits pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant goûter ce fruit défendu.

Je la regardais encore.

Merlin qu'elle était belle…

J'avais été bien aveugle mais surtout stupide pour ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt.

C'était sûrement une des conséquences de mon éducation et de mes idées préconçues de l'époque.

Mes mains parcouraient son corps, effleurant son buste ferme et délicat pour finir leur course non loin de son intimité.

Ma langue s'y perdit dans des caresses.

Je sentais ma bien-aimée bouger légèrement, le désir s'emparant lentement d'elle.

Je remontais jusqu'à elle couvrant son corps de baisers par la même occasion.

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux mordorés et ce que j'y vis me fit sourire.

Elle en voulait plus et j'allais lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

Je m'immisçais lentement en elle en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

Elle ondula son corps au rythme de mes oscillations.

Dans ces moments je la trouvais encore plus belle, se cambrant sous mes caresses.

Ses gémissements étaient une douce mélodie à mes oreilles que je ne me lassais pas d'entendre.

Son cri de jouissance vint quelques instants plus tard suivi de peu du mien.

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés l'attirant pour la serrer dans mes bras.

Elle se releva presque aussitôt et se rhabilla, j'en fit de même et la prit de nouveau dans les bras.

Elle se dégagea doucement, n'aimant guère ce genre d'étreinte sentimentale.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis je la vis me tourner le dos et commencer à partir.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser.

Il fallait que je lui dise, qu'elle sache…

Qu'elle sache que j'avais changé pour elle et grâce à elle.

Qu'elle était celle qui me redonnait ma bonne humeur quand j'étais en peine en un seul regard de sa part.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte je lâchai ces mots qui n'avaient jamais franchi la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se stoppa, tourna légèrement la tête en ma direction et me sourit timidement puis elle avança en ma direction. Elle s'arreta devant moi en déposant sa main sur ma joue.

Alors qu'elle avançait son visage du mien, mon coeur accèlera sa course.

Elle captura mes lèvres dans un baiser que j'avais si longtemps attendu. Seulement au cours de cet échange un noeu se format dans mon ventre.

Je venais de comprendre que ce baiser n'était pas une réponse à mes sentiments mais plutôt une douce façon pour me dire adieu.

Elle se sépara de moi, me sourit tristement puis elle tourna les talon et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Moi je n'avait pas bougé, la tête baissée.

Les poings serrés pour contenir ma colère, me mordant la lèvre pour m'empècher de crier mon désespoir, les larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je cherche à retenir ma peine.

---------------

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. C'est la première fois que j'écris en utilisant des persos d'Harry Potter. C'est la chanson d'Elodie Frégé, « la ceinture » qui m'a inspirée pour ce one.

Une suite est possible, c'est à voir…

Je remerci Bibi-chan pour ses pré-lectures et sa correction.


End file.
